A Disturbance in the village!
by Passive Wolf
Summary: Three years of training with Tsunade has caused Naruto to change. When he comes back, it causes some...disturbance...


**A/N: Ok... This is my first story on Fanfiction and this came to mind when i was sleeping so please don't flame me. Also, this takes place during the Shipuden time period. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

**To go along with the story, Sasuke never left. When Jiriya was asked to become Hokage, he did it. Tsunade was already in the village and Naruto went to train with her outside the village and hasn't returned for 3 years. Sakura trained with Jiriya and Sasuke trained with Kakashi.**

Three women could be seen walking into the village hidden in the leaves. The one leading them was a women that had a green overcoat and undergarments underneath the coat. She wore high heels to go with her outfit. She had bleach blonde hair and a purple diamond at her forehead. Most recognized her as The Legendary Sanin Tsunade.

The second women wore a black robe with undergarments underneath. She to wore high heels to show herself off. She had jet-black hair and carried the pinkest pig one ever saw. She also carried a suitcase full of cash. This women was named Shizune.

The third women looked and sounded like a women but strangely didn't have most characteristics of a women. "She" wore tight orange and black pants and had long yellow hair in a ponytail with a little covering up the right eye. "She" had the highest heeled shinobi boots you could find. "She" also wore a tight sleeved orange jacket that was opened to reveal women's chain armor under it along with the first Hokage's necklace. "She" also had the most feminist face ever seen. This "women" was named Naruto.

As these three people walked into the village, people seemed to notice them as they strutted by. Naruto looked around in awe as the village "she" hadn't seen for years circled around "her". They walked straight to the hokage's building. Inside was Master Jiriya. He looked up to see Tsunade and the other two walk in. "Tsunade. It's been a while." he said smiling coolly.

"Yes it has Jiriya. We did lots of training while we were away." Tsunade replied. The Hokage looked around and sighed. "Where's Naruto? Was your training to much for him?" Tsunade looked at him in confusion. She Then realized why he asked. She turned toward Naruto and nodded. Naruto got the idea and stepped up.

"Uh... here I am. And no Lord Hokage, Her training was not to much for me." "She" said in the new voice. Master Jiriya looked confused. He finally spoke up. "You can't be Naruto. Naruto is a man. Not a woman." Naruto giggled. Master Jiriya started grasping a kunai knife under his desk.

"I am Naruto, its just that my personality and appearance changed. That is all. I'm still a boy." Naruto said in his now female voice. Master Jiriya holstered the kunai knife and said, "So, since you were only in contact with women for three years now, that is the lifestyle you seemed to have taken up. " Naruto nodded. Just then, there was a knock on the door. A women with light pink hair walked in. She was just as tall as Naruto and just shorter than Tsunade.

She had a red jumpsuit on, that was tight around every curve of her body. She wore black high heeled ninja boots with high brims. She also had tight black gloves on her hands. She had a pink thin jacket on that had rough toad drawings on them. She looked at everyone who were blankly staring at her. Master Jiriya spoke up, "What is it Sakura?"

"Oh... Uh... Right! I Mastered the summoning jutsu Master Jiriya!" She said excitingly. Naruto looked at her and widened his eyes. " Sakura! Oh I missed you so much! I'm so glad i can see you!" He said. Sakura just stared at him. She didn't know this person, and yet they were hugging her. She pushed Naruto off of her and said, " Look lady, I don't know you, so stay away from me!"

Naruto stood in shock and said, almost crying, "You don recognize me Sakura?"

"Of course not! I've never met you in my entire life!" She said hurtfully. Naruto started tearing and said, "Sakura! It's me! Naruto! I know i look and sound different, but it's me!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade and everyone else looking for the answer. "Yes, Sakura. That is Naruto." Shizune said, putting down the pig. Sakura looked at the crying Naruto and screamed in excitement, " Naruto! Wh- Why do you look like a women?" Naruto tried to speak but Jiriya cut him off. "I'll explain later. In the mean time, find Kakashi and Sasuke. Me and Tsunade have some catching up to do." Sakura nodded and took Naruto's hand and they ran girlishly to were Sasuke and their old sensei, Kakashi, were training.

When they got there, Sasuke and Kakashi were trying to find a way past the normal Sharingan. "Sasuke! Kakashi sensei! Look who's back! It's Naruto!" They both looked up to see a female looking Naruto. Sasuke grabbed his kunai knife and tackled Naruto and put the knife to his throat. Naruto , in defense, punched Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying several hundred meters. " Well, at least we know that's Naruto. Only Tsunade and someone Tsunade taught can get that monstrous strength. But that doesn't explain how he changed so much..." Kakashi thought.

Sasuke came charging at Naruto again, this time, being stopped by Kakashi. "What are you doing? That is not Naruto! Naruto is a boy! Not a Girl!" Sasuke yelled in rage. "Listen Sasuke. Since Naruto has been in contact with only women for three years, he has mentally and physically changed. He still is a boy, but he is one step from being a girl." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke apologized to Naruto, while Naruto ran and hugged his former sensei. Kakashi, and his pervy ways, accidently touched Naruto's butt. When that happened, Naruto pushed Kakashi away and put his high heeled shoe in his gut, sending him flying. "Never touch someone inappropriately unless you are in a relationship with them!" Naruto yelled in rage.

As Kakashi flew through the air, he thought, "_Well. At least we know he's been trained well..."_ Kakashi hit his head on a tree and feel over unconscious. Everyone there took Kakashi to the hospital. When he woke up, Naruto and Sakura were painting their nails and talking about girl things that somehow, Naruto could relate to.

Sasuke was outside training his tai-jutsu with Rock Lee. Lee was beating Sasuke by a whole lot when it came to kicking holes into a tree. But Sasuke was better at punching. Kakashi watched Naruto intently. _"What did Tsunade and Shizune do to you Naruto..."_ Kakashi thought. "_Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe there is something going on..."_

Kakashi got out of the hospital bed. Naruto noticed him struggling and offered to help, but he declined. He got out of bed and disappeared. Kakashi went to the Hokage house to speak with master Jiriya. He knocked on the door. Someone called from inside. He walked in to find Master Jiriya doing paperwork.

"Master Jiriya. I have come to report something about the new Naruto." Kakashi said seriously.

"So. You saw it too. It seems that Naruto has rapidly changed over these three years. Even with that amount of time, though, nobody can change that much. It looks like we have a mystery to solve about Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade." Hokage Jiriya finished. Kakashi nodded.

"There is definitely something going on Master Jiriya." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>In the moon's midnight light, two female figures stood at the gate of the village. Both had similar features, that one couldn't put their finger on it. " We need to start before sunrise if we are to succeed with both of them." One of the figures said.<p>

"Of course my lady. Which one will you get?" The other said.

"You will get Naruto to finish his last step. I will find a new target. They will soon be one of us. Soon, the whole village will be with us!" The first one said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid his bag on the chair in his room. He stripped down into his pajamas and got ready for bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.<p>

About four hours later, a female figure was standing outside his bedroom window. She stepped in quietly, careful not to make any noise. She placed some sort of clothing his dresser. She grabbed him, tied him to a chair, buffed his mouth and started making hand signs.

Sasuke was trying to yell for help but couldn't make a noise. The women looked up and said, "Don't worry. You wont remember a thing! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA..."

**A/N: Well, there's my first chapter. Im not sure if i would like to continue this. Please Review and I will know that people like this story and will want to read it. So, yea, please review!**


End file.
